Curse
by ThisIsOneHellOfAUserName
Summary: The curse of the windtunnel runs deeper than the void itself...Miroku curses himself on all his past mistakes regarding the windtunnel. Sango decides to turn the tables and comfort Miroku for once. Fluffy, sweet comfort story. R


I wrote this out of pure boredom. The curse of the windunnel is connected to Miroku's swearing in this story. Kind of a lame connection but... yeah. Like I said, I was bored.

Disclaimer; I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

Miroku's violet eyes stared into the distance, his brow furrowed. He blinked, trying to understand the thoughts running through his head. He sighed deeply. Why was this so difficult for him? Why did Buddha seem to have it out for him? Monks were supposed to be on his good side right? Then why was he cursed with such and un-dying plague? Why did he suffer so much? Was it so hard to live in peace and content? Miroku chuckled. That's what monks lived for right? To reach Nirvana. If that was his purpose, then why was it so goddamn difficult?

Damn.

Miroku raised his right hand to his face and flexed his fingers. He watched the cloth that covered his wind tunnel stretch and contract, pulling and falling from the ring that bound it. He clenched his fist around the beads, running his fingers over their smooth blue surface. He chuckled again and said;

"I'm going to die."

A few battles before, in order to attempt to save Koga, he had opened the wind tunnel. Naraku had released a poison, shouki, and it had made its way into the hell hole. The poison created a death trap on his own body, for whenever he exposed the wind tunnel to shouki, it would travel deeper into his body. When it reached his heart, he would die. The shouki created a wound on his body, straight black marks that traveled up his arm to his heart. They were only about an inch away.

Shit.

And no one but InuYasha knew of his condition. Kagome would tell Sango, and that was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Sango. He had been trying to avoid her all along. Yet it was all in vein considering they fell in love anyway. How could he have been so stupid?! Now she too would have to bear the wretched curse of the wind tunnel, even after he had died. The curse went far beyond the void itself, however. As he had asked Sango to bear his children, he had asked her to bear a terrible burden. She had agreed, not fully understanding the situation. He would no doubt die, leaving her to wallow in her sarrows, most likely pregnant. Then, when that baby was born, she would have to accept the fact that her child would, in turn, die as well.

Miroku lay back.

Fuck.

How could he have done that? He raised his right hand to his face, obscuring his eyes. His mouth curled into a sad smile, then turned to a waving thin line as he suppressed sobs. If he loved Sango so much, then how could he do this to her? All he wanted was to live with her, forever, together. But apparently, that was too much to ask. He knew from the beginning that he would only end up hurting her, crushing her, but did that stop him? No. He only thought of himself.

Ass.

Now he regretted it. He wanted to take it all back. Rewind. Let her go, be free from the dreaded lifestyle that he led. She would break. She was cracking as it was, and if he died, she would surely break. Shatter. Into a million pieces. Shards of her soul flinging themselves into her heart, killing her. His precious Sango would be destroyed. And it would be all his fault. He couldn't take it back. He couldn't un-love her. He tried when they encountered Kurenosuke, when he flirted constantly, when he got re-acquainted with Shima. But no matter how hard he tried, they couldn't be pulled apart. In fact, every time he messed up, their bond only grew stronger.

Sango….

Bitch.

She couldn't just leave him alone. No. She had to chase him down. Use her charm on him. Make him fall in love with her. How could she ruin her life? All for something as trivial as himself. Nothing. That's what he was. Nothing. And soon, he really would be, literally, nothing. When the wind tunnel consumed him, there would be no body. Or when the shouki wound killed him. Whichever came first. Then, after he was gone, Sango would become nothing. His poor precious Sango…

Miroku sobbed again.

He heard something behind him. Grabbing his staff, he sat up and spun around, ready to strike.

Sango stood before him, tears in her eyes.

"Houshi-sama…" She whispered. "You're crying…"

"Sango…"

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Miroku stared down at her.

She pulled herself away and grabbed his right hand. She clasped her hands around it, sending warmth and love throughout his body. Bringing his fist to her lips, she kissed each knuckle gently. Tears fell onto the cloth that covered his palm. Miroku cupped her face in his hand, and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back. They leaned forward, both still crying silent, tormented tears. Their lips locked and pressed against each others, a chaste, sweet kiss.

Their first. And as Miroku knew and Sango would find out;

Their last.


End file.
